Pipe caps for capping open ends of pipe sections are well known. Pipe caps are solid structures having a close-ended bore which is sized and dimensioned to accept and rigidly retain the end of the pipe section for which the end cap is to be used.
For end caps used with plastic pipes, the end caps are secured and sealed to an end of a pipe section by threads, adhesives or by a welding procedure, such as solvent cement or butt fusion.
A problem arises in such prior art pipe cap designs in that the pipe must be threaded which is not feasible for thin wall pipes. Alternately, the use of adhesives, welding procedures, and threading procedures are labor intensive and time-consuming. This is especially a problem where the pipe cap is to be used in an emergency repair situation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved pipe cap which avoids this problem in the prior art. The present invention satisfies this need.